tdi season 2
by possibly a person
Summary: season 2 of tdi episode 3 in chapter 5 rated teen for mild or a whole lot of language
1. Chapter 1

total drama island season 2 my version only six people

Killer Bass: Brady Roderick and Harry

Screaming Gophers: Scott Cody and Phillip

Part 1: After everyone is off the boats we have the first challenge Boxing First match Brady versus Scott

Brady punches Scott with a direct hit to his head. Scott tries to counter but is struck in the stomach (Note this is a boxing match with concrete walls surrounding it) with so much force that knocks him through the concrete walls but he gets back up and starts walking dizzily towards the arena but is struck yet again finally ending the match with scott losing some teeth before being knocked out through the brute force of another direct hit to his head. second match Roderick versus Phillip. Phillip uses blink and glare Roderick pees his pants then faints Phillip is the winner. Cody Versus harry. Harry starts beating the crap out of Cody but then Cody gets in a lucky shot and knocks harry out.

Now choose who you want to go home

Roderick (the loser)

Brady (The Bully to scott and Roderick

Or Harry (The great one)


	2. Chapter 2

well this the first bonfire roderick you suck. Harry you suck to aw really the whole team sucks so when i call your name come get your marshmellow Brady Harry bye roderick gets out bomb and throws it at him now get outta here sucker.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Last time that loser roderick got voted off and this time some other idiot gets voted off now this time on tdi

I want kill you end of theme song

Ok this time campers you have to find some items on this list this is what it looks like

1 bear, 2 coconuts, chef , a boat and 1 -------scott-------- and thats about it dude

Brady yelled i found a scott so me throw him in lake.

they all already found chef yay not really.

"now get going campers" yelled not chris but some guy named bob who was watching at home

then chris yelled "get going campers"

5 hours later the only thing missing from both teams lists were 2 coconuts and 1 bear and where is scott you may ask he is being chased by sharks right now lala woot

Harry yelled "i found the coconuts so now all we need is a bear wait a bear holy $#!t"

meanwhile with the other team

"i have to go to the bathroom!" said cody.

"........ I told you, you should have gone before we went and were the #e!! is scott" said phillip the only good one on their team

"never mind and i think scott is back at camp or something" said cody

"wait what do you mean never mind" said phillip thinks for a few seconds "aw cody you didn't" he said

shake head up and down "i'm sorry but i really had to go" said cody

mean while with scott

"come on someone fricken help me" he said as the sharks are chasing him

we zoom in on chef and chris and the whole world laughing at him

meanwhile with the killer bass

"we found the bear so lets get back to camp" said brady

they win blah blah to make a long story short scott sucks now review and tell me who you gone today

SCott (the worst player ever)

Phillip ( The best player ever)

and Cody (Teh mildy good dork)


	3. chapter 3

come on people review on who you want gone please


	4. Chapter 4

Okay when i call your name come get your marshmallow Cody and the final marshmallow goes to Scott

"What how the heck did i get voted off" Phillip shouted

Confession cam. "i got cody to help me and that's all it took" laughed Scott end

"Well Phillip it is time for you to pack your bags and get the heck outa here" said Chris

"I'm not done here i will be back you here me i will be back" shouted Phillip as he left on his boat

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok Last time on tdi we had a scavenger hunt and the killer bass won and Scott stunk really bad but in the end Phillip got voted because Scott got cody to help.

blah blah blah we cut to the good stuff

"Ok campers the teams do not exist anymore and we are bringing in 2 new campers and their names are you choose i have no idea"

yes people you choose the 2 new campers so tell me do you want new campers or old campers or just plain stupid campers


	5. chapter 5

"..... Okay campers the name of the people who are coming to the island are Andrew and Phillip" said Chris

"Holy crap please don't let it be that Andrew" cried Brady

"Hey Brady" Yelled Andrew

"NO, No, No" Cried Brady (they know each other because they are brothers and Brady hates his brother for being so annoying)

All of a sudden someone yelled "I told you I would be back and now I'm back!" Yelled none other than Phillip hatefully.

"As I was Saying there are no teams anymore,"said Chris, "and today's challenge is Hide and Go Seek tag but with a Twist"

"What do you mean?" Asked Scott scared because Phillip had pushed him into the lake and now sharks were circling around him. (ha the sharks just hate him they really do)

"Well Scott what i mean is that everyone is it and everyone is hiding" said Chris

"Huh how is that possible?" asked Andrew

"Yeah how is that possible?" asked Harry (hey you have 2 let him talk sometime)

"Well this is what you gotta do you get 1 minute to hide with a paintball gun and if you are shot you're out and the last 1 standing wins invincibility" said Chris

Few minutes later

"Ok campers on your mark, get set, go" said chris (than he "accidentally" shot Scott and now he is out of the challenge)

1 minute later

"I got you now" brady said as he shot his brother he is now out

2 down 4 to go

Let's check in on Phillip.

"Where are you Cody you loser" He said after shooting Harry and Brady.

"I got you now" he said

"oh no you don't" said cody from behind

"how the hell did you get here?!!??!?!?!?" shouted Phillip

"asta la vista" Cody said as het shot Phillip with his paint gun in the wa wa.

People i am doing this one bonfire without yall's help

When i call you name come get your Marshmallow Cody Harry Brady Scott we have only 2 marshmallows left Phillip your angry person and Andrew your brother was right you are annoying but the final marshmallow goes to du du duh ........ Phillip

"Andrew it is time for you to go to the dock of shame" said Chris

"fine" said Andrew sadly

Next time on tdi things will get surprising and who will go home will i ever finish the story all and more on tdi


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back to Tdi Season 2 Last time we brought PHIllip back And a new camper named andrew and then Andrew went staight to loser island find out who goes home today

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well Campers I think you all Suck really bad", said Chris, "I mean come on Phillip, Cody beat you and that is saying something"

"Hey he hid behind me!" yelled Phillip

"Does it matter it's over" said Chris

"Hey Chris what's the challenge today?" Asked Harry

"oh you'll find that out soon" said Chris laughing

many many many many hours later

"ok campers to the cliff" Yelled Chris

Few minutes later

"so why in the fricking heck are we at the top of the cliff a night" yelled Brady so loud that everyone in the world could hear it

"Oh thats the challenge you have to jump off the cliff"

few minutes laeter brady has won and Phillip has gone home after throwing scot off the cliff


	7. Chapter 7

last time brady won and phillip went home and scott got wet yet again so who will go home this time find out this time on tdi season 2

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well campers you have finally got rid of phillip" said Chris

confession cam

"I think I have a great chance of winning with Phillip gone" said Brady

Confession cam

"Yes finally he is gone hallelujah!" Cried scott.

end of confession cams

"okay campers your challenge today is to eat a very disgusting meal and the first one to throw up goes home" said Chef

Course 1 fried worms with dirt and foot mold *author note: ah crud i think i'm gonna throw up*

They all ate it though

blah blah blah

The next course is some random thing

Brady and Scott ate but when cody ate he threw up so cody you are going home today sorry


	8. Chapter 8

last time Cody went home and now we only have 3 campers left who will go home and who will make it to the final 2

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

confession cam

"so i had a really hard time getting here but i going to go all the way" said Harry

Confession cam

"Well, I'm really glad I'm here but I i had a very troubled time getting here" said scott. Goes to flashbacks of him being chased by sharks and being pushed off cliffs. "yeah i had a really bad time" said Scott

Confession cam

"yeah i had a great time here i got to get out my anger without going to jail for harassment" said Brady

end of confession cams

As the campers walked in Chris appeared out of nowhere and when that happened Scott fainted.

"well i guess that means scott can't compete in the challenge" ,said chris, "Harry, Brady That means one of you is going home"

confession cam

"So it is between me and Harry i am totally gonna win" said Brady

Confession cam

"so me or Brady is going home this is going to be hard" said Harry

end of confession cam

"so campers the challenge today is dodgeball" said Chris

"dodgeball y that?"asked Brady and harry in unison

"well we were running out of ideas first one hit is out and goes home" said Chris

"ok" said Brady and Harry in unison again

Part 1

Brady picks up the ball and throws it as hard as possible and harry dodges with a spin they repeat it with harry throwing it as hard as possible and Brady doging with a spin but brady hits Harry with a spin throw and Harry has to go home

so the final 2 are Brady and scott


	9. Chapter 9

so last time harry went home making the final 2 Brady and Scott so who will be the winner and there will be a surprise "creepy music plays"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Brady, Scott you both had a hard time getting here but tell us about your experience here in the confession cam" said Chris

Brady's

"Well my time here was great i had one hell of a fun time and i just hope win" said Brady

Scott's

"i didn't have that great of a time no wait it sucked" Scott said

end of confession cams

"okay campers here are the people that got voted off" said Chris as Harry, Andrew Roderick, Phillip, and Cody walked in, "the challenge is a race around the island on foot but everyone that got voted off gets to compete to win so you didn't have even make it here to get to compete in the final challenge"

"what the hell you mean I didn't have get to the final 2" said Brady and Scott in unison

Few minutes later everyone was ready at the starting line when Chris shoots the starting gun everyone ran off except for scott when the eagle in one of the tdi episodes fell out of the sky dead. Scott caught up with the rest of the racers when someone threw a log at him making him trip then someone punched Phillip and then somebody kicked Roderick in the shin when Cody Jumped on top of Brady and Harry tripping all three of them up. Andrew thought he was going to win when he tripped. They all got back up and were tied to the very end right when they made it to the finish line they all tripped and at the finish line and they all broke the finish line ribbon.

"well people it looks like it is a tie and that you all will have to go through another season" said chris

"what no"they all said

see you on the sequel to my story


End file.
